monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MHF1: Kokoto Farm
The Kokoto Farm The Kokoto Farm is a new addition to the Monster Hunter franchise where players can gather all sorts of materials that were formerly exclusive to the field (as in Quests). The farm is located in the west corner of Kokoto Village and features Mining Spots, Bug Catching Areas, a Fishing Pier, a Field where crops can be harvested, and much more. Like in quests, there is a limit to how often you can gather at a gathering spot. With the exclusion of the Fishing Pier and the Mushroom Tree, a player can obtain 3-4 items per gathering spot in-between quests. Unlike in later installments, gathering quests will also refresh the resources that can be found in the farm. As the player progresses through the game he or she will be able to buy renovations for the farm that will offer additional and better materials. This is done by unlocking renovations through urgents quests and then acquiring them via Kokoto Points. Kokoto Points Kokoto Points are points obtained by buying/selling materials within the village. The higher the value of the acquired/sold material(s), the more points you will receive. There are 3 ways to obtain them: #Buy items from any of the merchants. The total amount of points will be the total cost of the bought goods divided by 10, so buying materials worth 1500z will get you 150pts, #Selling items, monster materials included. Doing so will grant the full prize obtained in zenni converted into Kokoto Points. For example, if you sell a Silver Rathalos Wing, which is worth 10800z, you will not only receive the prize in money but also 10800pts for your farm. #Buying/creating equipment at the Blacksmith. You will receive 1% of the equipment's worth in Kokoto Points. So buying a weapon that costs 100,000z will grant you 1000pts. To fully upgrade the farm a player needs 121,500pts (Kokoto Points). Renovations Renovations can be done by talking to the Merchant standing next to the entrance towards the Kokoto Farm. He will also explain what Kokoto Points are and how they are obtained/exchanged. Below you see a list of all renovations possible in the game. The Unlocked By tells what quests need to be done (if applicable) as well as which renovation must be completed after in order for the unlocked renovation to become visible. Field Ridges The Field Ridges are located in the very center of the Kokoto Farm and is surrounded by a wooden fence with (up to) 3 field rows in it and a Felyne that is walking around the place. You use the Field Rows by talking to the designated Felyne, who will ask the player which plantable item he or she wants to plant and if the player would like to use any fertilizers as well. After the deal has been made, the player has to clear 1 quest, regardless of type, to be able to harvest the crops. Below you can find a list of plantable items, obtainable items and usable fertilizers. Each plantable item will often yield that same item in the "reward" screen, and occasionally one of the non-plantable but still listed items as well. The Dosbiscus is the rarest item obtainable from the Field Ridges and can be obtained by planting Red and/or Green seeds. Fishing Pier ﻿The Fishing Pier is a place where the players can obtain numerous fishes without having to bring their own bait and is located at the south corner of the Farm. Simply run towards the fishing spot, throw out your rod, and hit the gathering button at the moment the fish pulls the bait entirely underwater. Below you can see what each fishing spot has to offer:﻿ Casting Machine The Casting Machine is located at the end of the Fishing Pier. It is basically a ballista-ish machine that shoots nets to capture fish. The player can use the Casting machine if he or she provides the felyne operator 3 nets (see combination list). After providing the cat 3 nets, the player can mount the Casting Machine and shoot a large net at the group of fish swimming in the waters. All of the abovementioned fish can be obtained when using this machine, as well as 2 additional items, those being: *GrnPlesiothSclPc *Plesioth Scale After being used, the player must clear 1 quest and then provide the operator 3 nets once again to make use of the Casting Machine. Mining Points Mining Point 1.png|Mining Point 1 (default) Mining Point 2.png|Mining Point 2 (+1) Bridge to Mining Point 3.png|The bridge between Mining Spot 2 & 3. Mining Point 3.png|Mining Point 3 (+2) The Mining Points can be found at the northern walls of the Kokoto Farm, where they appear as huge cracks in the wall. Players are able to gather ores 3-4x per mining spot once in-between quests. Below you can see what each Mining Spot has to offer: Bomb Mining Bomb Mining can be done at the end of the wall where the first mining spot is found. When this renovation has been completed there will be 3 holes in the wall, a right, middle, and left one. Players can make use of this by giving the stationed Felyne any kind of bomb they have in their inventory. The better the bomb, the better item the player will receive. The so called "bombs+" tend to give out rarer ores more often than their normal counterparts, although they are not necessary to obtain rare ores via Bomb Mining. Bomb Mining offers all ores that can also be gotten from the Mining Points. Bug Thicket Spots The Bug Thicket gathering spots are located south of the Field Ridges and east of the Fishing Pier. At the Bug Thicket Spots, players are able to gather bugs outside of a quest for 3-4x per spot. Below you can find a table showing what the basic and upgraded renovation spots all have to offer individually: Bug Tree The Bug Tree is located at the outer west corner of the Kokoto Farm, directly left of the Field Ridges and the Bee Hive. The Bug Tree offers everything that can also be gotten from the Insect Thicket gathering spots. The player can make use of the Bug Tree by talking to the stationed Felyne, paying 300z and then smashing the tree with one of the 3 offered Hammers: Once the player has chosen one of the 3 available Hammers, he or she must wait for the Hunter to charge it up and then hit the X button with or without proper timing. The closer the charge is to completion, the more and better bugs the player will receive. If the players time it perfectly, the Hunter will lift a leg up and smash the tree with tremendous force, causing a lot of bugs to fall and be ready for pickup. To get this effect, the player must manage to hit the button at the exact moment between the 2nd "meow" in the "Meow-meow" and the moment the flash is at its biggest. If the player hits it too late the smash will horribly fail and result in either 1-2 items or none at all. Mushroom Tree The Mushroom Tree is a pile of wood with mushrooms growing on them that is located at the Northern wall of the Kokoto Farm. Here, players are able to gather all kinds of Mushrooms without having to go to the field. Simply head towards the wooden stable and hit the gather button to collect the mushrooms. Renovating the Mushroom tree will not only increase the amount of mushrooms you can collect, but it will also increase the number of times you can gather in-between quests. Below you can see what each Mushroom Tree upgrade has to offer: Bee Hive﻿ The Bee Hive is located directly east from the Field Ridges. At the Bee Hive it is possible to gathering 3 items: *Honey *Snakebee Larva *Insect Husk Walk towards the Bee Hive and hit the square button to "Collect Honey". You can averagely gather 4 times before it stops giving items.